A New Choice: Victory or Defeat
by falachen
Summary: The third installment. The first is A Deadly Choice! Will is a Ranger's Apprentice. However, his past continues to cause him pain. The dark enemy Morgarath is on the move and the kingdom prepares for war. Now Will is faced with a new choice, one that can turn the tide of the war. Yet this choice has a cost, one that Will might not be willing to pay.
1. Teaser

**Hey everyone! This is just a teaser for the next installment! Sorry, I am working on it but I have tons of stuff to do. Will try to get it up and going as soon as possible.**

 **I might change the title so just be forewarned. If anyone has any suggestions for a different name then post it in the comments.**

 **Enjoy the teaser!**

"What would you do?"

"That depends on the situation. What are the end results?"

"Victory and pain or defeat and death."

"I'm not sure. Everyone would make the choice differently. I couldn't say at this point."

"Well, I guess it depends on what matters to you."

"I guess so. What matters to me would decide the end decision."

"Could you make that decision when the time came?"

"Of course! I'd have to. It all depends on the situation."

"How's this: would you want your friends to die or yourself?"

"Myself. Nothing will ever hurt those I care about. I don't want anything to happen to them. I will guard them no matter what."

"Big words. I wonder if you could live up to that promise when the time comes."

"I would live up to it."

"How do you know?"

…

"Well? How do you know that you would live up to that promise?"

"…Because those I love would need me to."

 **No, I won't tell you who is talking. One of them you should be able to figure out. And none of speakers are me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The third installment is here! Sorry, I've been working on this when I had the chance but I do have several tests that I have to get done, plus an essay.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 1

Halt rode on Abelard with Will and Tug right behind him. They were trailing four Wargals that had broken out of the Mountains of Rain and Night and headed north. Halt glanced back at his apprentice every now and again. He knew that Will was nervous and scared, not that his apprentice would admit it. However, unknown to Will, Halt had been at side every night for the past week while Will struggled through constant nightmares.

Last night, however, something strange happened. Will had started having the normal nightmare of fighting the Kalkara but unable to run or fight as the beast lunged at him. Then it changed. Will started mumbling incoherently about something burning. At first Halt thought that Will was smelling the campfire smoke and his already bad dream turned it into something much worse. However, the thought was quickly dispelled as he started mumbling about Horace, telling the knight apprentice to run. Then he started saying that it was his only choice, the only shot they had. Before the dream could go any further, however, Will was jerked awake by the sound of an owl.

Now, as Halt looked back at him for the twentieth time, he saw Will's face was pale. Also, Will had hardly spoken a word to Halt all morning. Inwardly, Halt was starting to miss the constant barge of questions. Tug noticed Halt's look and turned to look at his master. Then he snorted and looked back at Halt. Something was bothering Will and it had Tug worried.

Halt called back, none to gently, "Well, now I know something is wrong. Speak."

"It's nothing, Halt," Will replied quietly.

Halt reined in Abelard, letting Tug come alongside, and looked at his apprentice, "I still have both of my ears so no, everything is not fine."

"I'm telling the truth!" Will snapped.

Halt raised an eyebrow at the young boy, "That so?"

"Yes…well…maybe not entirely nothing," Will muttered, averting his gaze.

Signaled for Tug to stop as he stopped Abelard. Gently he laid his hand on the boy's left shoulder. Will would not look up at him. Inwardly Halt do nothing more than hug his young apprentice. However, such a move would not fit with the persona that he created. Yet, he could see the genuine fear and pain in Will. Whatever it was, Halt had a bad feeling that it was more important than he first thought. Better that Will got it out now.

Halt leaned over and whispered encouraging, "Come on, Will. You know that I won't tell anyone else. You will feel better when you get it out."

"Halt…" Will choked, his voice cracking in fear. Halt's heart twisted deep inside his chest but he waited for Will to speak. "I've been having nightmares about the Kalkara. Last night, however, it changed. The Kalkara charged me but then it was gone, replaced by something massive burning. Horace was there, at my side. I could sense danger all around us so I started yelling for him to run. We were surrounded by monsters…" Will dissolved into tears of fright.

Halt patted Will's shoulder, "It was just a dream, Will. It's not real and never will be. The only monsters left in the world are Wargals, and they only attack us when Morgarath tells them to. Once he is gone, the Wargals will vanish again."

Will nodded, accepting his mentor's words. Halt squeezed his shoulder gently. The young apprentice looked at his mentor and smiled. Halt nodded, seeing that his attitude had changed. He spurred Abelard onward. Will did the same with Tug.

Halt called over his shoulder, "Now let's see if we can catch these Wargals."

Just then a scream rang out, followed by the clash of weapons.

* * *

Will watched as Halt brought down the Wargal that had stabbed the man proclaiming to be on a mission for Morgarath. Now the other four charged forward. One Wargal fell quickly from Halt's second arrow. Will rolled his shoulder, bringing his bow into position. An arrow landed on the string then shot away. It missed its target but got the other following it. Tug snorted and reared as the monster came close. But something was wrong, something was different…

This Wargal did not fear horses!

Will barely managed to pull Tug out of reach of the Wargal's spear. The beast snarled and approach slowly. It had been trained by Morgarath to not fear horses, to see the beasts as enemies. Will saw the brutish hate in the eyes as it came again. This time he did not use his arrow but actually his bow. The weapon slammed into the Wargal's snout. With a high-pitch scream, the monster backed off. Leaping from the saddle, Will grabbed the monster's thick neck. It was threatening Tug, his loyal and trustworthy friend. Tug neighed frantically as Will and the Wargal collapsed to the ground.

Rolling to his feet, Will prepared for a full on fight. His left held his throwing knife while his right held the powerful saxe. The Wargal saw the blades and snarled triumphantly. Such weapons could not beat the spear. Lunging forward, the brute planned to impale Will. Will leaped left while his arm lashed out. The saxe cut through the wood as if it was melted butter. The spearhead dropped his the ground. Then the Wargal screamed as Will's throwing knife cut into its throat. It dropped dead at Will's feet.

Halt pulled Abelard to a stop and leaped to the ground. Will stood there, completely still except for trembling muscles. His brown eyes were locked on the Wargal, wide with terror and anger. Gently Halt took away his knives and pulled him into an embrace. Will sighed weakly, feeling all of his emotions slide away. The monster had come so close to hurting Tug. Yet, as it charged him, Will could only imagine the Kalkara. He shivered as that picture came to his mind again. Halt gently whispered to him, giving him encouragement and telling him that everything was alright. Tug stepped forward and nudged his master.

" _Why did you go and do a stupid thing like that?"_ Tug admonished.

Will pulled his horse close to him and stroked Tug's soft nose, "Don't ever do that again. You could have been seriously hurt!" Quietly he added, "What would I do without you?"

" _I can handle myself. You need to be careful. You're not invincible!"_ Tug snorted.

Will looked at his horse and growled, "Neither are you!"

" _I at least have the use of all my legs,"_ was the rumbling reply.

Will opened his mouth then closed it. He was never going to have the end word. Halt watched this with amusement in his eyes. He had a certain degree of understanding of what the conversation was about. Gently he nudged Will towards the campsite. They found that the man was Dirk Reacher and that he was carrying a detailed report of Morgarath's plan of attack. Mounting up, the two galloped back to Redmont. The king had to be informed.

However, they did not know of the man hidden in the trees downwind of the horses. He nodded, reminding himself of what the boy looked like. Morgarath would want to know that the boy who had destroyed his plan was still alive. Also, they had the plans. Morgarath would partially pleased with the results.

"Pray you never meet Morgarath in person, apprentice," the man whispered as he headed south. "He will love to make you pay."


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice, though you all already knew that.**

 **I'm sorry if this doesn't follow the book exactly. I don't have the Burning Bridge on me at the moment so this will be a little weird. Also, there are parts that I am skipping, letting them stand normally as they would in the book.**

 **Review and Enjoy! (I always hope that my readers enjoy)**

* * *

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 2

A tall man pulled his horse to a stop outside a small cabin set not far from Castle Redmont. He dismounted, listening to the two horses in the stables greet his horse. His bay mare responded instantly. Loosening the saddle, the man looked at the cabin. A small light was approaching the door. Quickly the man climbed the stairs, ducking under the low eaves. The door opened before he could knock. His old mentor stood, the door held in one hand with a light in the other.

"Gilan," Halt said impassively.

Gilan grinned broadly at his mentor, "How did you know it was me before I even opened the door?"

"I heard you coming down the path a little while ago then Abelard and Tug greeting Blaze," Halt said after leading Gilan inside.

Gilan's eyes sparkled as he thought he found a loophole in Halt's argument, "That narrowed it down to fifty people, didn't it?"

"Gilan," Halt said, looking at his former apprentice sternly. "I must have heard you stumbling up those steps every day during your apprenticeship. Give me the credit for recognizing the sound once more."

Gilan shrugged, accepting the inevitable. He unclasped his cloak from around his neck and draped it over his chair. Then he watched as measured out the coffee. Hearing movement, Gilan turned towards the second door in the cabin. Will appeared shortly, his bow making a _tap tap_ sound as he walked. His eyes were bleary and red. Gilan looked at Halt but his mentor shook his head. In truth, Halt had been up long before Gilan had arrived, tending to Will as he suffered another nightmare.

"Good evening, Gilan," Will said with a yawn. "What brings you here?"

Gilan gave Will a hard look at the nonchalant manner in the apprentice. Will simply smiled as he sat down. For Will, he did not care if Gilan was unhappy with him. He just wanted to know why Gilan was there. Halt, working at the stove, smiled to himself. He knew that Will was too tired to mock or tease anyone at that point.

"Will, you should get back to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow," Halt called over his shoulder.

Instantly Will looked up, awake and alert. "Please, Halt! I want to know what's going on!" he cried.

Now it was Gilan's turn to smile. Like Will, Halt's suggestion was pretty much an order. The young boy stared at Halt, hoping he would rescind the suggestion to go back to bed. If he had the ability to, Will would have been hopping from one foot to the other. Halt, his face blank, turned around with three cups of coffee. Gilan put his head against his arm, trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's a good thing that I made three cups, isn't it?" Halt stated, no hint of the humor that was shining in his eyes.

Will stared at the mugs for a second, then smiled. He knew that Halt had gotten one over on him. He was used to it by now. Halt passed him his cup. Taking a sip, Will closed his eyes and sat back. He was ready to listen to what was going on. Gilan smiled at the boy. Since the fight with the Kalkara, Will had been more mellow and easier to handle. However, worry over Will's sleep-deprived state kept itching at the back of Gilan's mind.

"Gilan, before my apprentice bursts with curiosity, mind telling us why you are here," Halt said, after giving Will a studying look.

Gilan nodded, "It is about those battle plans that you found. Duncan has a plan to counteract them. However, we need aid."

"Good," growled Halt. "We need to end this whole thing as soon as possible." He still had not forgotten that Morgarath was the one responsible for Will's injuries. Halt wanted nothing more than to see the former baron fail at his own game.

Gilan smiled as he read the underlying message, "However, Duncan can't do this without help. I have orders from Crowley to take a message to the King of Celtica."

"Makes sense. I assume Duncan is calling the mutual defense treaty…" Halt trailed off, spreading his hands in a gesture that told Gilan and Will everything. If Gilan was taking a message to Celtica then should he not be leaving at once?

Gilan leaned forward, "It's an official message to _Celtica_."

"Ah yes, the old Celtic tradition," Halt mused.

Gilan snorted, "More like superstition."

"I know, Gilan, but the Celts insist on it," Halt said, eyeing his former apprentice.

Gilan decided to continue, "Crowley thought that since Redmont is the biggest fief you might know of some people that I can take along."

"I'm think I'm ahead of you," Halt said with a nod.

Will finally piped up, "We'll I'm way behind you! You two are speaking Araluen right? And not some language that sounds just like it but makes no sense at all?"

Halt turned and raised an eyebrow that his young apprentice. Will caught the look and subsided with a "Sorry, Halt". Gilan shook his head. That was the Will he knew, always jumping in at the wrong moments with a word or two. Halt nodded to his apprentice.

"I should think so. It's more than obvious that Gilan is asking if I can send you with him to Celtica," Halt said, looking at Gilan for conformation.

Gilan nodded, "And one more."

Will looked between them and asked, "Why me?" Then he regretted it as Halt pursed his lips.

"Annoy someone else but me, ask interminable questions, for forgetting to do your chores, and hiding your medicine I suppose. The real question is whether or not you can be spared from here. The answer to that is yes," Halt responded dryly.

Will's face fell at once. He had trying really hard to be good for Halt but it seemed as if he had failed at that. Finally he mumbled, "What can I do in Celtica?"

Gilan spoke up before Halt could, "The Celts have an old tradition: _One man may be deceit. Two can be conspiracy. Three is the number I trust._ I need you to make up numbers so they don't ignore me. Also, I will need your skill in case something goes wrong."

Will looked up at the young Ranger and nodded slowly. He could do that, especially if Halt trusted him to do so. Gilan shot a glare at Halt. His former mentor simply shrugged. There was another, more secret, reason as to why Halt wanted Will to go. Maybe this mission, getting away from the war, would help rid Will of his nightmares.

"Will, get back to bed. Gilan will want to leave bright and early. I'll help him take care of the horses then help him find the third person for this mission," Halt said gently.

Will nodded, rose, and headed for bed. On the way to castle Redmont, Halt explained to Gilan about Will's nightmares and how he hoped this mission will help him. Also, it gave Will a chance to improve his hand-to-hand combat skills. Gilan told Halt that he was more than happy to teach Will while they were away. Halt nodded his thanks and told his former apprentice that Horace, the third member, would also be able to help Will out.

So all was set for the journey to begin. Will just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: I will skipping all the parts not regarding Will until after Gilan leaves them. However, in my story all those things still happen (especially Halt throwing Lord Montague into his own moat).**


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't any of the characters in this fanfiction!**

 **Sorry this is abnormally short. Did this right before class. Hopefully I will be able to continue sometime next week as I am super busy this weekend.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 3

The small group had been traveling for some time. The morning had been miserable, with storm clouds overhead and a thick mist surrounding them. Gilan rode of the left side of the road with Will on the right and Horace in between them. The young warrior apprentice had been uncomfortable at first but Gilan had quickly put him at ease. Will, however, had not liked it since it was at his expense.

Now the storm clouds had past and the mist had cleared. With the road clear Gilan picked up the pace. The faster they got to Celtica the better. Will and Horace urged their horses on faster as well. Gilan was in charge so they did whatever he said.

That night, camping in a nice clearing, the three men made themselves comfortable. Will started a pot of water, asking if Horace would want any coffee. The older boy politely refused. It was not his drink anyway. Gilan shook his head as Will shrugged and continued. How anyone could not like coffee was beyond him? In any case, it meant more for him and Will. Then, after having his first cup, he declared it was time to train. Horace looked confused but Will seemed excited. After all, Gilan could teach him a lot when it came to hand-to-hand combat. He would need such skills in order to complete his training.

"Why do I need to train? I don't need to know how to the longbow," Horace said.

Gilan shook his head, "Not the bow, your sword." As he said sword, Gilan patted his weapon. Still Horace seemed confused.

Will jumped in, "What can I do?"

Gilan looked at him and asked, "Halt taught you some knife tricks right?" When Will nodded, he continued, "Then go practice those. Tomorrow you and I can work on a new skill for you."

Will shrugged, drew his knives, and went a short distance from the Ranger and the warrior apprentice. As he performed the moves that Halt had taught him, he could hear Gilan and Horace talking. The sound of metal meeting metal soon rang out. Will only watched a few times, noticing their positions and strokes. Then he returned to his work. Gilan, however, noticed that each time Will stopped then started, he would change his tactics, as if fighting Horace or Gilan at that moment. It was impressive how Will's mind worked so fast. He would pick up Gilan's teachings quickly.

After the practice bout, Horace began quizzing Gilan about his swordsmanship: where did he learn it, how was his teacher, why had he become a Ranger, did they let him continue his training, and much more. Gilan answered every question, having to stop and explain to Will who McNeil, his mentor, was. Horace, who was in awe of Gilan at that moment, became even more in awe after he heard about McNeil. The night ended with Gilan cutting Horace off and assigning watches. Then rolled into his bedroll and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Sorry this took so long. My essay took forever and then I had family visiting. As a gesture of how sorry I am this chapter is longer and the next one will be soon. I know that I am going through** _ **The Burning Bridge**_ **quickly but you have to remember that I am skipping any parts that don't have to do with Will until after Gilan leaves them.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 4

The guard post, Pordellath, and Gwyntaleth were all deserted. At least the guard post looked as if the people had willingly abandoned it after a while. The two cities were a completely different matter. The residents had left in a hurry, leaving many things behind. Gilan pointed out to the boys how some doors and windows were broken down, indicating something else. When pressed he explained that it was the work of bandits. Obviously they heard of the easy pickings and came down. What the villagers could not carry the bandits took for themselves.

Food was in abundance, adding more to Will's worry. Something really had the people scared. Hopefully it was long gone. Horace looked at Will and frowned. Will nodded. His friend had the same worried thoughts as himself. Gilan's head kept moving, studying the scene. Will was copying the action but with less head turning.

Near the end of the day, Gilan turned them out of town. They had slept little in Pordellath and Gilan did not want another worried sleep. Out in the hills would be better protected anyway. Horace and Will were more than willing to follow the older Ranger's advice. He was more comfortable in such situations.

At camp that night, the three began talking around the small fire. Gilan was silent, musing over the turn of events. To him, they had to find out what was going on before they left Celtica. Horace kept shifting nervously. The young warrior apprentice was not train for this type of work. Constantly his eyes glanced between the Rangers then to the surrounding hills. Every small noise made him jump. Will remained calm, looking into the center of the fire. Gilan glanced at him worriedly. Since they started expecting trouble Will had gone internal. The older Ranger was worried for the boy and the state that he was in. Already he had two dangerous encounters with monsters, one which nearly killed him.

Gilan finally broke the silence, "We have to find out what is going on around here."

Horace looked up at him, "What could have possibly driven out so many people and not take a thing?"

Gilan shrugged, "That is what we need to find out. This force might turn on Araluen soon."

At the mention of Araluen, Will shivered but did not say a word. His eyes continued to stare at the fire. It was something warm, something safe. Yet, if needed, it could become a weapon to use. His mind was thinking rapidly of everything he knew that could threaten him and his friends.

Horace's voice cut deep into his thoughts, "Maybe it was a plague!"

Gilan looked at the future knight and repeated slowly, "A plague?" The eyebrow went up.

Horace nodded emphatically, "Yes. A plague came through and killed everyone off."

Gilan suppressed a sigh as he spoke, "Then where are the bodies? We've searched both Pordellath and Gwyntaleth thoroughly. I'm sure we would have found some bodies or signs of a plague."

Horace fell silent but before Gilan could harbor hope that the conversation was done he jumped back in, "Maybe the plague disintegrated the bodies."

"It was no plague."

Both Gilan and Horace jumped at the sound of Will's quiet voice. They looked over at where had been sitting but the boy was no longer there. Gilan leaped to his feet, eyes darting around for the young apprentice. Halt would kill him if something happened to Will. He spotted Will crouching among some boulders above them. Signaling for Horace to follow, Gilan climbed upward to the apprentice. How Will managed to climb the rocks with only one shoulder and leg was beyond Gilan.

Reaching the top, Gilan laid flat with Horace on Will's other side, "What do you mean, Will?"

"Plague is absurd," Will whispered.

Horace would have snapped at him if Will's quiet voice had not warned him to be silent. Gilan also picked up on the hidden meaning. His eyes searched over the land slowly. What was out there? Why was Will being quiet? Were they under attack? Then Gilan heard it, shortly before Horace. The young boy's face paled in a heartbeat. Will's jaw was locked in a grimace of uneasiness. The sound was faint but it was there nonetheless…

A rhythmic chant with no words.

The wind was blowing the sound towards them. Will had heard it while in the camp but up on the hill the sound was amplified. Horace looked over at Gilan, hoping for some sign of courage or a plan of action. Gilan was too busy looking at the surrounding land to notice the look. Will, however, did.

"Horace," he hissed. "Put out that fire. The Wargals will smell the smoke."

With something to do, Horace began scrambling down the hill towards camp. Gilan nodded his approval at Will's tactics. Something was happening in Celtica and Morgarath was behind it all. If only they had some word from an eyewitness. Gently Gilan led Will back down the hill. Guard rounds were more important than ever now.

 _So much for a good night sleep,_ Gilan thought with a shrug.

Back at camp, Gilan assigned roles and took the first watch.


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **As promised, this chapter has been done right behind the chapter 4. Again, terribly sorry for leaving all of you hanging. Life can get hectic at times…Oh well. Anyway, I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter because Will gets to show off a few moves that he has been working on. It was hard imagining some of these because I'm not crippled in one arm and one leg like he is. Though I do sympathize with the leg ordeal…**

 **Enough of me rambling. You all probably hate these rambles and excuses and skip over them. I don't blame you at all because I do the same thing to other fanfics that I read. I'm sure you're just happy that I posted this chapter so soon…**

 **I'm rambling again…Sorry.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 5

Gilan was gone. After hearing the Wargals last night, the young Ranger wanted to be sure that the group was safe. Also, he hoped to find someone hiding in the caves that were nearby. The Wargals could not possibly drive out everyone. Could they? Will was not so sure. He had seen these monsters up close, especially one that was trained to ignore its fear of horses. Will did not want to meet another one of those monsters again for a long time.

A soft nose butted his right shoulder. Will looked up into the brown eyes of Tug. The shaggy horse snorted and tossed his head, _"Let those monsters try and fight us. They'll find that we make a good team!"_

"I know we do, boy," Will whispered softly, worried that Horace would overhear the private conversation. "It's just they could do so much damage to you, to Gilan, to Halt…"

Tug butted his master again, _"We can take care of ourselves. Don't you worry about us."_

"I will always worry, boy," Will whispered as he fondled his horse's ears.

Tug seemed to roll his eyes. Then he grabbed his master's sleeve and tugged. With a gasp, Will fell backwards off his log. Laughter rang out as Horace realized what had happened. Tug snickered, laughing as well. Will picked himself up with help from Tug. The Saddlemaker at Redmont had agreed to make Will a special harness. Attached to the saddle, it looked completely useless to untrained eyes. Will, however, knew the contraption inside out. He slipped his right arm through three loops that rested against Tug's chest. Then, with Tug holding completely still, he pulled himself upward. As he did so, his left leg came under him and pushed. Near the saddle pommel was another loop that Will's left hand grabbed to help him stand straight as he placed his feet properly. In battle, this system was far too slow but Will had several maneuvers that helped him get back on his feet in such situations. However, they were always prone to go wrong while this system was not, as long as the straps were well cared for.

Back on his feet, Will picked up his bow. He called to Horace that he was going to do a circuit around the camp. Horace waved his hand in acknowledgment. Tug started to follow Will but his master quickly gave the stay signal. With a stomp of his right front hoof, Tug stopped. Will smiled at his horse's angered response of being told to stay. Quickly he told Tug that if he needed help, he would whistle. Then it was Tug's job to bring Horace along to help. With a shake of his mane, Tug gave his reluctant consent to Will going alone.

Will remained completely quiet as he moved. He constantly stopped and listened. Also, at irregular intervals, Will would spin around to check the road behind him. Always quiet, always empty. Still, it was better than having someone there…or worse, a Wargal there. The boulders were tall and thick, a deep grey due to the overcast sky. Will could not help but remember his time at the Gorlan ruins. This place was too similar for his liking. At one point Will stopped and breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

"The Kalkara is dead…The Kalkara is dead and gone…It was squashed by a collapsing wall," Will whispered to himself but it did little to help.

The scream only made it worse.

Will jumped several feet into the air. Eyes wide, Will glanced around in all directions. High-pitched, just like the Kalkara's was. Could another one be alive? Was it here? Was it hunting him…or Horace…or Gilan? He thought only two were left. That's what Halt said! Only two and he killed the last one! How could another one be alive!? Where was it!? What should he do!?

Another scream broke the air. Will felt his heart steady a little. The scream was out of fear, not anger or lust for blood. Also, it was familiar to Will. It was a human scream, a woman. Will raced towards the sound. He was a Ranger; it was his duty to protect people. If Wargals were around then the person really needed help as soon as possible. Those monsters could be the source of the woman's fears or they could follow the screams to her location. Either way, Will had to help.

Reaching a cluster of rocks, Will slid to a stop. Back against a boulder he looked around and downward. There he saw a woman standing with her back to a ravine. Two men were slowly pressing forward. Though too distant to make out words, Will could still hear the mockery in the men's tone. Carefully he pulled out an arrow and laid it on his bowstring. A warning shot. If they did not back off then Will would call for Tug and Horace. Until then, Will would have to face them alone. With Halt, Rodney, and Gilan's training with his blades, that would not be an issue. Will bided his time, waiting for the right moment.

He saw the man on the girl's (for he now knew that she was younger than he first thought) left edging closer. It was closer than Will would allow. Stepping clear he rolled his shoulder, aimed, and fired in a smooth few seconds. The men jumped backwards as his arrow sank into the earth only inches from the one man's left boot. They spun around to face him, anger showing on their features. This anger quickly dissipated as they saw how young their attacker was. Completely forgetting about the girl, the two men approached him.

"Well now, look who's decided to play hero," the man Will shot at sneered.

His partner chuckled, "Right, Bart. He's far too long to be playing hero."

"We might have to teach him a lesson, Carney," Bart growled as his club came upward into battle position.

Carney, holding a rusted sword, simply laughed. Will glared at them from under his cowl. The girl and climbed onto the hill but stopped only a few feet up. A large rock was in one hand. Obviously she hoped to help in any way possible, especially since she got him in this mess. Carney and Bart advanced, spreading out. A small smile tugged at Will's lips. Too easy but it was obvious that neither was very bright. After all, his cloak marked him as a Ranger.

"Stand down," he hissed softly at the men. Though quiet, his voice carried an air of authority.

Carney sneered, "Two against one. I think we can handle you, runt."

"One chance to leave, that's all I'll give you," Will hissed, remaining calm. However, his red cheeks would have given away his anger if the men could have seen them.

Carney looked at Bart, "Oh, dear, Bart. It's our one chance. What'll us do?"

"Oh, dear. Let's run away," Bart said with a mock squeal of fright.

Will rolled his eyes under his cowl. Again, not very bright. Carney stepped forward, sword coming up. In a flash, Will leaped forward and rolled away. Coming to his feet, Will whistled loudly. He knew that Tug would hear him. With his bow in his left and saxe in his right, Will went into a battle stance. These movements alone should have warned Carney and Bart that Will was too much to handle. However, they simply charged him.

Leaping right towards Bart, Will ducked his club and dodged Carney's sword stroke. Twisting on his left foot, Will brought his bow hard into the back of Bart's head. The man grunted and stumbled away. Then Will backed away as Carney lashed wildly at him. Will ducked an overhead blow, dropped to his right arm then shoulders, and kicked Carney in the stomach with his left foot. The man gasped and dropped to his knees. His sword thudded into the stone ground but Will had already rolled out of reach.

With a war cry, Bart charged him. His club swung right over Will's head before the boy could rise. Off balance, Bart stumbled away. Will gave him an extra pushed with his right shoulder. Bart sprawled across the ground, his club rolling away. Carney returned to the fight, now eager to hurt Will. His overhead stroke rang sharply against Will's saxe. With a grunt, Carney stumbled back after the butt of Will's bow slammed into his sore stomach. Then Will cut a shallow wound across Carney's right arm. The man snarled and hurled a bad punch. Will jumped backwards, knowing that he could not lean…

Pain shot up his right leg and he collapsed to the ground.

Carney had pulled a dirty trick and kicked Will in his right knee. With the muscle damaged beyond repair, the leg could not withstand the blow. Now Carney chopped downward at Will. Will's bow, thickened by Halt for such a purpose, blocked the cut as if it was a shield. Then he rolled away, trying to give himself room. Carney, however, would not give it to him. Continuing his roll, Will ran into something solid. But the hill was still several feet away.

Carney yelped as Horace's sword came within inches of his nose. Bart cried out as Tug brought his hooves down where the man had been. Tug's ears were flat and his nose was flaring angrily. Carney struggled to block Horace's rapid attack. Bart, seeing his friend in danger, grabbed his club and charged. Then Will's bow slammed into his temple, followed by an uppercut to the nose. Bart slumped to the ground unconscious. Carney cried out and dropped as well after Horace landed a firm blow on the head with the flat edge of his sword.

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Gilan shouted angrily.

Carney and Bart had been tied up and were sitting not far away. The girl, now known to be Evanlyn, was sitting by the fire eating ravenously. She had told Will and Horace, then later Gilan when he returned, that she had been the maid of a lord's daughter and what had happened to her party. When Gilan had arrived, he was briefed on what had transpired and he ordered that food be made for the girl.

Now he was on a rant, a very angry rant, against Will. They were several feet away from camp but Horace still glanced over at the two. Evanlyn seemed uncomfortable as she looked over. Will caught her uneasy glance and shift away from her. She had acted with surprise and horror when she saw Will's face up close. Now, with his right side facing her, Will knew that she was uncomfortable looking at the scars. It did not really bother him, most people acted that way around him. His bigger problem was how to calm Gilan down. He understood that the older Ranger felt responsible for him in more ways than teaching.

"I wanted to help Evanlyn but I couldn't wait for Horace to arrive. Who knows what they were going to do to her?" Will replied softly.

Gilan looked at him, "You should have remained hidden, shooting from the boulders."

"That wouldn't have driven them away from her!" Will snapped.

Gilan shook his head, "Will, your injuries are still too fresh and your training only resumed a few months ago. You're not ready to take on an entire army by yourself."

"Carney and Bart are hardly an army," Will countered.

Gilan glared hard at him, "Yes, they are not an army but my point still stands. You need to be careful in such situations. When Halt hears of this he is going to kill me…then you."

"I think Halt would understand the situation," Will replied sharply.

That, however, just got him a hard whack over the head. Gilan felt he had said his fill and stalked back over the fire. Will followed more slowly, checking on the horses as he passed. Tug snorted at him and nuzzled him affectionately. Will petted his soft nose, understanding that Tug was worried. At least Tug understood that he did what he thought was best. Seeing that the horses were fine, Will joined the others and they set a plan for watches.

The night, however, was far from restful. The Wargal chanting was getting closer.


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 6

Will spurred Tug along the chosen path. Horace and Evanlyn followed behind him. Gilan was gone, long gone. He was riding for the Araluen military to warn them that no aid was coming from Celtica and Skandians might be somehow involved in Morgarath's plan. Hopefully he would make it without incident. Will looked back at the others. Hopefully they would make it back in one piece.

They had been traveling for several nights, hiding during the day. Evanlyn had told them that this was the most effective form of moving. However, this pace was slowly exhausting the horses, especially the pack pony. If they had to make a run for it, the horses might not be able to handle it. They needed to stop early in order to let the horses rest. Already Will's eyes were searching for a place to camp. It had to be somewhere hidden. During the nights and sometimes during the day they could hear the Wargal chanting. Sometimes it was close and sometimes it was distant. They always had to be ready.

"We'll rest here," he said as they rounded a bend and found a clump of thick brambles.

Horace looked at him and responded, "We still a few hours left. I say we keep moving."

He barely drowned out Evanlyn's sarcastic comment, "Great, more hard ground and sharp thorns that stick in our clothing."

"The horses are exhausted. Also, this might be the best place to camp for many miles. It's best if we stop now then continue onward at dusk," Will responded to Horace, ignoring Evanlyn.

He looked around, searching for signs of any other people. They had to be careful. Carney said that they were not the only bandits around. Other people could be bandits or Celts in need of help. Finding the place deserted, Will dismounted and led Tug and the pack pony into the brush. Once in a clearer spot Will helped Evanlyn to dismount. To his anger, she walked off, found a rock, and sat down. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out their sack of food and tossed it at her feet.

"Start getting a meal ready," he commanded, not too gently. Turning to Horace he continued, "Pitch the tents."

Evanlyn bristled at him, "I'm not your maid. Why can't you do it?"

"I can't do it because I'm going to search the surrounding area and get some water," Will countered calmly.

Horace looked from one to the other, all too aware of the friction, "I can make the meal."

"No," Will responded firmly without taking his eyes off Evanlyn. "I need you to pitch the tents."

Evanlyn conceded, knowing she was the wrong. "At least let Horace build a fire."

"No fire," Will growled sharply.

Evanlyn rounded on him again and tossed the bag to the ground, "Not cold food again!"

"Yes, cold food again," Will snapped. "Wargals have a keen sense of smell. Some might be nearby and we can't hear them. Start a fire and they might smell the smoke and come to investigate. Also, the scent of smoke will hang around here for hours after we put it out. A passing patrol might smell it and follow our trail. We can't risk it."

Evanlyn was about to argue further when Will put up a warning hand. His keen ears had picked something up. Quietly he picked up his bow and unhooked his saxe. Then he carefully made his way up a hill. The breeze kicked up right as he reached the top. There it was! Wargal chanting coming from along their path. However, the sound died as soon as the breeze did. Somewhere behind them was a patrol. Good thing they were not going to make a fire. Nodding after locating the direction, he turned and joined the others.

"Wargals are behind us somewhere," Will hissed. "We must be cautious."

Horace and Evanlyn nodded. Now that the threat was real, Evanlyn looked extremely pale. Lighting a fire could be their undoing. She nodded to Will, silently apologizing for her words. Will gently laid a hand on her shoulder before grabbing the water skins. He told Horace to start cutting branches to make a bed for them. They may have to make a quick escape and tent would slow them down. He would deal with scouting and getting the water. Evanlyn was still in charge of preparing the meal.

After finding a stream and checking the area Will returned to the group. He joined them for a meal of hard bread, pickles, and some meat. It was not much but it was something. They enjoyed a companionable atmosphere before bed. Will chose to take first watch, Horace next, then Evanlyn. Horace joked about giving Will the rest of his food if Will took the second watch as well. Together they laughed at the sally. With Horace and Evanlyn rolling into their blankets, Will climbed back up the hill to sit watch.

It was near the end of his shift that he heard the chanting.

Quickly and silently Will scrambled down and woke the others. Evanlyn paled the instant she saw Will's worried face. He would be waking them up for only one reason. Indeed, within several minutes, the chanting could be heard by all. Will signaled Horace and Evanlyn to push further back in the brush where they would not be easily seen. The horses were beyond the brush, hidden among some boulders. Will stayed near the front, wrapped in his cloak with the cowl up. It was time to find out what these Wargals were up to.

Soon the group appeared, moving at a steady jog. Will bit his lip as he counted twenty Wargals altogether. Yet something else caught his eyes. Moving in a ragged line between the Wargals was a group of people. He almost gasped as he realized that they were Celtic miners. Like Evanlyn said, the Wargals were catching miners and taking them away. His eyes narrowed as the group drew closer. What was going on? What did Morgarath have planned? Why take miners?

One of the miners stumbled then collapsed. The human line came to a stop. Instantly the Wargals circled the group, trying to see what was going on. One Wargal kicked the fallen man hard in the ribs. The man whimpered and tried to rise, only to sink down again. With a snarl, the Wargal took out a whip and started beating the man savagely. Will closed his eyes, not wanting to see. Horace and Evanlyn had also covered their faces with their arms. Eventually the man's whimpers and cries of pain stopped but the beating continued.

" _He's dead!"_ Will thought with horror.

The Wargal soon figured out that the man was dead. With two others it cut the man free then tossed him towards the bushes. Will managed to stay still but Evanlyn let out a whimper. Will's heart practically stopped as the Wargal turned back. It growled and sniffed the air. Luckily the scent of blood masked their scent. Taking a spear, the Wargal stepped forward and stabbed the man. Several of the Celts let out angry cries but the only response were growls and whips. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, the Wargals moved on with their group. Will remained still, signaling the others to do the same. Soon the rear scouts appeared and passed by. Only then did Will appear from hiding.

Horace came to his side and growled angrily, "Those…those monsters!"

Evanlyn would not look at the dead man. She spoke up, "Yes, they're monsters and they're under Morgarath's control. It's not a good combination."

"Indeed," Will mumbled as he looked at the dead man. Who was he? Did he have family? What of his friends? Shaking his head, Will turned and entered the brush. A few moments later he appeared with the horses.

Horace looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I must," Will replied.

Evanlyn joined in on Horace's side, "And what is that?"

"I'm going to follow those Wargals and finally figure out what is going on," Will growled as he looked at the path the Wargals had taken.

It was time to learn what Morgarath had planned.


	8. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Short chapter! Also features a very angry person whom we all love!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 7

"I'm going to rip off his insolent head!" Halt snarled as Arald and Rodney held back the Ranger.

Duncan, amusement shining in his eyes, watched from his battlehorse. Sir David sat beside him as the two knights fought against the Ranger. As the new Supreme Commander, David had done well repelling Morgarath's attack. However, they could not stop his rain of verbal abuse at them. One such insult had now sent Halt into this rampage.

Crowley rode up, having heard Halt's remark, and stated flatly, "Halt, that'll kill him."

"Not my problem," Halt snapped at him.

A bark of laughter rang. Crowley and Duncan turned to face Lord Anthony. As the king's chamberlain, he was not supposed to be there but he had insisted. Though Anthony was never a fan of Halt, he certainly was no fan of Morgarath either. The sarcastic response from Halt about killing the enemy's leader had made him laugh. Duncan shook his head while Crowley raised an eyebrow. Such laughter might just encourage Halt.

"Get out of way!" Halt growled as he turned back to the knights blocking his path.

Arald gave Halt a placating gesture, "Halt, it's not the way to end this."

"It's better than listening to him!" was the snapping response.

Duncan felt it was time to interfere. Before he could a page came racing up. He was out of breath, revealing that he had come from the far side of camp. Even Halt paused in his argument to listen to what the page had to say.

Finally catching his breath, the page pointed back the way he had come, "A Ranger…a Ranger is riding quickly to us…"

Instantly Crowley stepped forward, "What color is the horse?"

The page looked blank then responded, "A bay, I think. Tall horse for a Ranger."

Halt and Crowley exchanged worried glances, "Gilan!"

At the mention of his son's name, Sir David turned in his saddle to look at them. He knew that a Ranger and two apprentices had been sent to Celtica for aid. However, no one told him that it was his son. Crowley shrugged apologetically to the knight. Someone had to go and Gilan was the most junior Ranger in the Corps.

The group headed for the command pavilion to await Gilan. It was not long before the young pulled Blaze to a halt in front of them. The bay mare lowered her head in exhaustion. Gilan was not much better. Both were covered in dust and sweating hard. Gilan dismounted, sagging against Blaze. His horse braced herself, trying to hold both of them up. Then David grabbed his son and helped him over to the group.

"Gilan, what's going on?" Halt asked, not unkindly.

Gilan looked up and gave his answer, "Celtica won't be aiding us."

Duncan came forward, eyes blazing, "King Swyddned refused?"

Gilan shook his head, "Wargals…Wargals made it over the Fissure. No army…no army to stop them. All Celts that weren't captured are at the southern tip of the kingdom."

David snorted, "Foolish Celts! They would rather dig in their ground than defend it!"

Crowley interjected, "Captured?"

Gilan nodded, "We found a young girl…a maid of a lord's family. Her mistress was visiting friends when they were attacked. She was the only survivor. She told…told us about the capturing of Celtic miners…"

As Gilan spoke, Duncan's face grew paler and paler. Tears started to well up in his blue eyes. Gilan noticed this and paused. Halt and Crowley also looked their king. Something was wrong. Worried, Lord Anthony laid a hand on his king's shoulder. Duncan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He asked, "What was her name?"

Gilan sensed that what he about to say would be extremely painful for his king but he responded, "Evanlyn."

Duncan flinched as Gilan said the girl's name. Crowley and David exchanged a glance. Anthony squeezed Duncan's shoulder.

"Evanlyn was your daughter's maid?" Halt asked quietly.

Duncan nodded, "I sent her to Celtica so she would be safe, especially since Morgarath tried to use the Kalkara. Evanlyn was insisted on following her."

Gilan looked down at the ground. He felt horrible for bringing this news. However, something was bothering him. Something about Evanlyn. She had been halting in her description of events. Also, she had lied about who she had served. Surely she would told the truth. Unless…

Gilan looked up and asked, "What color is Evanlyn's hair?"

Duncan was shocked by the question but he responded instantly, "Red."

Gilan at once shook his head, "The Evanlyn we have is _blond_."

* * *

 **I am already working on the next chapter. Should be posted before Monday.**


	9. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **I am working as fast as I can on these. Something has come up that might take me out for a while. Therefore, I hope to have this whole installment done by the end of the week. Keep me in your prayers (or thoughts, depending on who is religious)!**

 **FYI: I am planning on doing a fourth installment at some point in the future, depending on the situation stated above. I don't have a name for it yet but I will have it soon.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 8

It's HUGE! Large enough to bring across the army. Large enough to carry the supplies. Large enough for the animals used. Araluen was set for disaster! The plans on the paper had been false, a trick that all of Araluen had fallen for. Also, now they knew why the Celtic miners were being captured. The ringing of hammers and picks could be heard for miles. However, only up close could you hear the growls of the Wargals, the crack of whips, and the screams of the Celts. They were being driven hard, meaning that it was needed soon.

Will slid down the small hill he had been on. Horace followed Evanlyn down. Together the three crept away. Back at camp, they all collapsed on the ground in a circle. Evanlyn was trembling noticeably. Horace was pale. As a warrior, he knew what this meant. Will alone showed no sign of the panic building inside of him. He knew that the others would look to him for guidance, just as he had down to Halt and Gilan.

Halt! If this plan went through then Araluen was trapped! Morgarath was holding their attention only long enough for reinforcements. When they came then he would launch a two-sided attack. Araluen would not be able to prepare for this attack. After all, they thought the Fissure was impassible except to a few Wargals. They thought, just like Gilan did, that Morgarath was just holding the Celts off from helping Araluen. Such thoughts were wrong…so wrong! Morgarath had found a way to bypass the Fissure and bring his army after him…

He built a bridge!

Horace finally broke the silence, "We need to warn the army."

"No," Will responded.

Horace and Evanlyn cried at once, "What?"

"There isn't enough time," Will replied. He continued after a pause, "That bridge is almost complete. I'm willing to bet that Morgarath has a part of his army on the other side, ready to march the moment the bridge is ready. By the time Araluen sent a force up here to stop them, most of that army will be across."

Evanlyn was nodding slowly. Finally she spoke up, "Also, when Morgarath sees a force leave, heading for the bridge, then he will just attack the main army. Duncan can't release a force without weakening his forces. Morgarath _will_ take advantage."

Horace butted in, "And if he doesn't send a force up here then Araluen will be trapped between two armies." He paled at this thought. He knew how damage that would cause, especially if Araluen did not know what was coming.

Will and Evanlyn nodded in response. They all sat there, thinking. The horses were spread around them, in case a Wargal patrol was coming to ambush them. Will stared at the ground. Evanlyn kept looking around in fear. Horace had his eyes closed, trying to keep his focus on the task at hand.

Finally Horace brought forward his idea, "What if Evanlyn made a run for the army. Will, you and I could hold the position here. That the way the army is prepared for when we come racing back."

Evanlyn made a face at him, "You both are skilled but I doubt you can hold off an entire army, even if it is for a few days."

"Evanlyn's right, Horace. You and I are skilled but we're not that skilled," Will added.

Horace shrugged, "Then what are we going to do?"

"First, I want some more answers," Will stated flatly.

Evanlyn looked at him, "What kind of answers?"

"When that bridge will be operational, where are they keeping the Celtic miners, how much of an army do they have over there? Those kind of questions," Will replied, rising from the ground.

Horace rose as well, "I'll come too. You may need some backup."

Will nodded. Putting Tug on alert mode, he headed out. With Horace, he waited until the Wargals drove the Celts towards a tunnel on the far side. One Celt fell and did not get up. His companions tried to help him but the Wargals drove them onward, forgetting about the man. Angry shouts came from the Celts but they quickly silenced by the sight of a whip. When Will was certain they were gone, he rose and raced towards the bridge. Horace followed on his heels. Reaching the bridge, Will began studying the wood. It was strong and sturdy, the kind of wood found in Araluen, not the Mountains of Rain and Night.

"That why we had so many raiding parties," Will whispered to Horace. "Morgarath was gathering wood for this bridge."

Horace nodded and signaled onward. Will nodded to the unspoken question. Knowing the Horace was afraid of heights, Will led him down the center. Even with that, Horace seemed nervous. Will, however, could not figure out if it was a fear of heights or a fear what they would find. Truth be told, Will was frightened half to death. Uncertainty was his monster. Ever since he received the gold-bronze oakleaf from Crowley, doubt and uncertainty had been eating away at him. He wanted nothing more than a guarantee that he was going to stay a Ranger. Now he was faced a bigger uncertainty. What was he going to do about this?

Reaching the other side, Will slowed his pace. They had to be careful. Now they were on enemy land. One wrong move could cost them any chance of rescuing Araluen. They found the Celt dead where the Wargals left him. Horace, having down a little studying about Celtic practices, picked up the young man. With Will leading, he entered the tunnel. Finding a crevice, Horace hid the body. Then he whispered to Will that Celts wanted to buried under the ground where they lived. However, they could not go that far for him so this had to do. Will nodded his understanding.

"Horace, stay here. I'm going onward. I'll be able to sneak around better than you. Be here in case I need you," Will whispered.

Horace nodded and watched as Will moved onward. Hopefully nothing would go wrong. Will maintained a steady pace as he moved through the tunnel. His leather boots made no sound. His bow, however, would make noise so he had hanging over his left shoulder. His right leg, therefore, was starting to hurt. Biting his lip, Will kept moving. He knew his leg would give up after a while but he hoped it would wait until back at camp.

 _Halt is going to kill me after all of this,_ Will thought grimly.

Reaching the other side, Will stopped in horror at the sight before him. Indeed, an entire army was waiting. Wargals moved about, growling and grunting to one another. The Celts were kept in a pen at the far side of the army. Will moved forward. He had to find answers. However, he could not understand the Wargals. Then he stopped. Voices, _human_ voices! The accent was thick but that only caused Will's spine to tingle. Rodney had described that accent to him before…

It was a Skandian accent!

Creeping closer, Will found them sitting around a large campfire. They were laughing and joking around. Large chunks of meat were being passed around. Will watched as a Wargal came close and tried to ask for some meat. The Skandians only found this funny. Finally the leader, a man named Erak, tossed a piece of meat at the monster's nose. It snarled and back away, picking up the meat as it did so.

Another man turned to Erak and asked, "So when are we moving out?"

"Hopefully in two days, Svengal," Erak responded.

Will's eyes narrowed. Two days was not much time, especially for a force to get back to stop the new invasion. Something else would have to be done. Hearing a bit more, Will learned that they planned to march on the unsuspecting Araluen army and come from behind. Then another force, purely Skandian, would come from Thorntree. Araluen would be completely trapped.

Having enough, Will snuck past them and over to the Celtic slaves. Something in him hoped that these men could help them. One of the men spotted him and started in shock. Then he nudged the others. The news of aid of quickly spread amongst the group. Everyone cast him a curious glance. Then one word was spread throughout them: Ranger. Someone had noticed his Ranger cloak.

"This bridge, how long until it is finished?" Will asked one of the men.

The man replied quietly, "Two days at the most."

"Can you delay it?" Will asked, hope leaving his heart.

Another man shook his head, "The Wargals make that impossible."

Will snarled in frustration. He wanted to help them but his priority was to get rid of that bridge. But how? That wood was well treated, which made burning it a hard thing to do. The Celts were watching him. They could see that he was young. However, even in the poor light, they could see the three scars running down his face. Yes he was young but he had experience in the field. All of them hoped that he could get them out of their situation.

An older man came over and sat down with his back to Will. "Use the bushes nearby. Burn their wood. Tomorrow we can weaken the guard on wood. The fire should catch. We know that Araluen is your priority. Ending Morgarath will free us. If you can see that done then we will help you in any way possible."

"Thank you," Will replied. "I have help. We aren't much but we will do what we can. Weaken the wood so that it will burn. Tomorrow night that bridge will burn and Morgarath's plan will fall. I'll do what I can for you."

The men nodded and word was spread among them. They would set the plan into action. Will shook hands with the elder then left. He snuck past the Skandians and into the tunnel. Finding Horace, Will signaled back the way they came. Horace was more than happy to get out of the tunnel. Together they raced over the bridge and back to camp. There Will shared the news with Horace and Evanlyn.

Horace spoke up at the end, "So we are going to burn this bridge?"

"Yes," Will answered.

Evanlyn asked, "How will we get the Celts out of there?"

"I have a plan. It requires you, Evanlyn, to get the bridge burning. Horace, you will be positioned in the tunnel to help the Celts escape. I will get them past the army."

The three of them meet each other's gaze. Horace smiled slowly. He liked this idea. Will kept a frown of concentration of his face, hiding his pounding heart. Evanlyn nodded and let a smile spread across her face.

"Let's burn down Morgarath's bridge!" she hissed happily in a whisper.

 **Duh Duh Dun! I'm hope you all liked this chapter. The next one should be soon but I got some homework to finish first. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **The longest fanfiction I have ever written! I'm so excited!**

 **Pennydragon's question:** **Question Why can't Will rap the end of the bow that hits the floor with cloth to muffle the sound? My answer: He has tried but he can't get the amount right. Too much means that his bowstring can't bend while too little doesn't muffle the sound. In the next installment he fixes this problem.**

 **Who's ready for Will's brilliant plan? Well, here it is!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 9

The three slept as well as they could throughout the day. Wargal patrols kept passing by as they checked the surrounding area. Also, the sound of hammering and cries of pain were not helping. Each took a turn keeping watch from among some boulders. Will once went nearby when he was sure that a Celt was looking in his direction. Later he noticed that several others looked out into the rocks and hills. They knew that he was out there, waiting for nightfall. At night, he would strike with his friends.

Will took the last watch before it was time. Evanlyn was asleep, trying to get as much rest as possible. Horace was dozing on his bedroll, looking up at the stars. A piece of stale bread rested on his chest. Slowly he picked it up and took a bit. Food for energy was good but he had to be careful that it was not because of a nervous stomach. It would not help him in the coming conflict. And Horace could guarantee a fight of some sort. Hopefully the bridge would collapse before the large force made it across. Looking at Will's back, he wondered what was going on in his friend's head.

Truth be told, Will was panicking inside. His brain was going over everything that could go wrong. He could not help but think of how many Celts might die in the escape. His mind's eye watch as the plan failed completely and Araluen was crushed. Will shut his eyes tightly. He had to stay calm, to lead by example just as Halt and Gilan did. They made it seem so easy, so simple. Did they ever have these doubts? Did they ever feel that their plans would fail? Did they ever think of everything that could go wrong would? Will did not know but he knew that he did have those thoughts. Gingerly he touched his leg. Another doubt to worry about. What if his leg stopped working? What about his shoulder?

Will looked towards the bridge. That one thing held all his doubt, all of his pain. He wanted nothing more than to be a Ranger. The question was whether or not he was up for the task. Sometimes he thought he could but other times…other times he felt so overwhelmed. Already he slayed the last Kalkara, fought Wargals, and beat his injuries. Yet his injuries kept coming back, bringing the doubt with them. Now he was going to test every skill he had, all the knowledge that he had learned, and his very body to ultimate test. What if he failed? What would happen then?

 _If I fail then Araluen will fall…Halt and Gilan will fall…Morgarath will win,_ Will thought.

His eyes narrowed angrily. He would not fail; he could not fail. Tonight Morgarath would lose a big part of his plan. Also, they would deliver the news of Thorntree back to the army. Knowing Halt, Will knew that his mentor would be able to solve that issue. In the end, tonight Morgarath's plan would fail. No matter what, Will would see that bridge burn. No matter what…

Will closed his eyes and flinched. Tonight might mean his capture, or his death. Morgarath would surely seek revenge if Will got captured and was brought to him. Opening his eyes, Will glared at the bridge. His life or the lives of those he cared about, his choice. In the end, Will would see that nothing hurt those he loved. He had done it once before and he would do it again. Looking to the sky, Will smiled to himself. It was time…

* * *

Will led Horace and Evanlyn to the bridge. Horace carried the bundles of branches. These branches would burn easily and quickly. Therefore, Will and Evanlyn carried thicker branches that would take longer to burn. In a sense, they were building a huge campfire. Reaching the bridge, they quickly set up. Evanlyn then set to work on starting the fires. Will and Horace raced over to the tunnel. Along the way, they found pitch and oil hidden away. Smiling, Will carried it back to Evanlyn. Obviously the Celts had been able to help in other ways.

Horace stopped halfway in the tunnel while Will moved on. At the other side, he paused and studied the terrain. This was the hardest part of the plan. He had to be careful. One route ran along the outside of the army camp. It was rocky and covered with huge boulders. The progress would be slow but also it would be easier to hide. Nodding, Will made his way over to the Celts.

They sat huddled together. Some were asleep, being too tired to wait up. Of those who were awake, some were hopeful while others seemed dejected. They had given up on Will coming to rescue them. Then the elder, the one from the previous night, looked over at the boulders. At first he saw nothing. Will, careful not to attract the attention of Skandians, crept forward. Seeing the man's gaze, he smiled and lifted a hand. At once a large smile broke over the man's face. He nudged his companions. Quickly the word was spread that Will was there to rescue them. Those who had been dejected suddenly leaped to their feet. Excitement filled their eyes.

Will's saxe made quick work of the ropes holding the pen together. He signaled them to follow him carefully. Trusting them to know how to navigate the rocks, Will led the way back. The Celts proved themselves to be excellent miners. They moved among the rocks as if the rocks did not exist. Will made sure that no one noticed their movement. Luckily, the Skandians were too busy laughing and joking to notice anything. The Wargals were either asleep or talking in small groups. None of them were paying attention to the miners. Reaching the tunnel, the miners headed in. Will warned the front that they would meet up with Horace halfway down. The last people had just entered the tunnel when a Skandian noticed that the Celts were no longer penned up. At once the alarm was raised. Will urged the people on faster. Time was up…

He man named Erak spotted the last miners vanishing into the tunnel. He shouted for the Wargals and his men to follow. The Wargals obeyed quickly. Their advanced, however, was quickly halted as the front Wargal went down with a squeal of pain. Sticking out of his throat was a gray shafted arrow. The confusion that followed allowed Will to sneak into the tunnel. Noticing that the archer was gone, the Wargals resumed the chase. Further down, Will could hear Horace urging the Celts onward. Then he heard the monsters enter the tunnel. Stopping, Will turned to face the oncoming threat.

His bow being useless in the tight space, Will slung it over his left shoulder and drew his knives. He had stopped just around a bend in the path. The first Wargal appeared, running right into his blades. Will quickly eliminated its cry of pain. The next few came, each finding Will waiting for them. Realizing that the path was now blocked by bodies, Will turned and raced further down. He had just reached Horace when the Wargals appeared behind him. Horace seized hold of Will's cloak and hauled him past. Then, with shield and sword, Horace blocked the path. The leading Wargal did not see him until it was too late. However, his death warned those behind. Will paused in a larger space and shrugged his bow into position. Two more Wargals were charging Horace, who had slayed about five at this point.

"Duck!" Will shouted.

Horace instantly went to one knee. Will's first arrow took the first Wargal in the chest. The second took the other in the throat. A third Wargal had been creeping behind, unnoticed by Will. Horace, however, did notice him. As he rose, his sword cut upward. The Wargal's armor split under the force of the blow. The monster collapsed in a heap. With that, the other Wargals paused, blocking the way. None were overly excited of walking into a death trap. Seeing this Horace turned and ran towards Will, who caught the message and did the same. Only when their footsteps could be heard further down the tunnel did the Wargals continue the chase.

Reaching the end, Will glanced around to see what was going on. Already one side of the bridge was burning up. The other, however, was being put out by the same wind that was fanning the burning side. Will could see Evanlyn and several Celts working frantically to get the one side burning. Grabbing Horace's shoulder, Will commanded him to make sure everyone got across. Meanwhile, he would off the Wargals. Nodding, Horace raced towards the bridge.

Will found decent cover and went low. No one else was around to see him grab his wounded leg. The pain was immense. Tears filled his eyes. With his leg acting like this, he knew he would never make it across. Hearing the Wargals approaching, Will allowed himself a smile. At least he would see the bridge burn. Araluen was priority. "Country before life" was the Ranger saying. He had sworn the oath and now he was going to make good on it.

Rising upward, Will placed an arrow on his bow, aimed, and fired. The Wargal went down with cry. The next two met the same fate. Now, however, the Wargals were being cautious. A figure darted to Will's right. Fear made his heart pound. A Skandian! A rock was launched at him. Will ducked and rolled. Upon rising, two more arrows left his bow, bringing down two more Wargals. More Skandians appeared, using the Wargals as their shields to get out of the tunnel. Slowly they spread out, circling around Will. Backing up, Will began focusing on them. The Skandians could capture him but he could not let them end the fire. That bridge had to burn!

A hand grabbed his right shoulder. Turning, Will found Evanlyn standing at his side. "We have to go!" she shouted over the roaring fire.

 _Too late…_ "Go, Evanlyn!" Will shouted. He noticed a Skandian moving. Quickly he aimed and fired, forcing the Skandian back. Evanlyn tugged at his arm.

Again she shouted, "Will, they can't stop the flames! It's over! Let's go!"

 _The bridge will burn…good. At least I did something right…I'm sorry, Halt. So sorry…_ Will shot his last arrow, shouting for Evanlyn to run. Then he followed her as she made for the bridge. Then something heavy and hard slammed into his head. Will stumbled and hit the ground…

The last thing he saw was the bridge falling into the Fissure.


	11. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **This chapter is two short chapters smashed together. Split by the line.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory and Defeat Chapter 10

Gilan rode with the patrol as quickly as possible. He was panicking inside. They should already met up the apprentices and the princess. Blaze snorted under him. She understood his worry. Already they were approaching the border with Celtica. Hopefully nothing happened to them.

 _Please be safe, Will. I know how much Halt cares for you,_ Gilan thought desperately.

Just then the sound of battle reached their ears. Without command, Blaze picked up the pace. Rounding a corner, the patrol found a shocking sight. Horace, along with several Celts were at an all-out war with several Wargals. Horace cut one down, spun to his left and stabbed another. Then he spotted Gilan. At once he raised his shield arm in salute. His face, however, was far from happy.

The Wargals, seeing the oncoming group, broke and fled. The Celts, yelling insults, gave chase. Only Horace remained. Tug, Kicker, and the pack pony were also standing there. Gilan looked everywhere but there was no sign of either Will or "Evanlyn". He pulled Blaze to a halt beside Horace. The young warrior apprentice was sullen and exhausted, covered in blood. Gilan dismounted and grabbed Horace by the shoulders.

"Horace, where are Will and Evanlyn?" Gilan asked, fearing the answer.

The rest of the patrol circled around them as Horace answered slowly, "We found a Wargal patrol with Celtic prisoners. Will choose to follow them and find out what was going on. We found…we found a huge bridge across the Fissure…"

"Impossible!" cried the captain of the group.

Horace shook his head, "That's why Morgarath wanted Celtic miners. They could build the bridge easily and quickly…"

"Horace, what happened to the bridge?" Gilan asked as Horace went silent.

Tears in his eyes, Horace continued, "Will learned that the bridge was near completion and that an army was waiting to cross. He got the Celts to help. We…he burned down the bridge. Before he could escape…Skandians attacked…Will tried…they knocked him out with a rock…Evanlyn tried to help him but the bridge…collapsed…they were caught."

Gilan felt his heart break into a million pieces. Horace lowered his head. It was then that Gilan realized how much stress Horace was under. After all, he had watched his friend fight hard and still end up captured. Gently he patted Horace's shoulder. He would feel the same way…he _did_ feel the same way. Guilt gnawed at Gilan's stomach. He had left Will alone when he should have stayed. Maybe then Will would be safe, along with the princess.

Horace spoke up, "Gilan, I'm so sorry. I tried to protect him…I failed!"

The captain glared at Horace, "Don't you know who the girl is…"

"No, captain," Gilan interrupted. "The less that know now, the better it will be for her. After all, she did it in case Morgarath ever did catch her. We have to trust her and Will to take care of themselves now."

Gently he pulled Horace to Kicker. Suddenly Horace balked, "Gilan! Will also found something else out!..." Gilan looked at him, showing Horace that he had Gilan's attention. Horace continued in a softer voice, "Morgarath plans an ambush through Thorntree. It is purely a Skandian attack."

"Good work, Will," Gilan breathed with a nod.

With that, the group mounted up and headed out. Several of the Celts returned and called out good wishes to the men, especially Horace. One man also called out that Will and Evanlyn would be in their thoughts always. Gilan guided Tug behind him. The little pony kept looking back the way he and Horace had come…

Towards the last place he saw his master.

* * *

Will moaned weakly as he woke up. He was moving, slung over someone's shoulder. A shout rang out, stabbing into his already hurting head. The man stopped and let Will drop. With his hands bound, Will could not stop himself from hitting the ground hard. He moaned again. Then gentle hands touched his face. Opening his eyes, he looked into Evanlyn's green gaze.

"Evanlyn?" he moaned.

Evanlyn smiled weakly and whispered gently, "We did it, Will. The bridge is down and the Celts are free."

A booming voice entered his ears, making Will wince, "Yes, the Celts are free but you're not."

"Stating the obvious, Erak," Will responded dryly as he sat up.

Erak looked at him with shock. Then he nodded to himself. Obviously Will had done some slinking around before releasing the Celts. Learning Erak's name was not hard, especially with some of the loose tongues in the group. Will gently rubbed his head where the rock had hit him. Then his eyes traveled to the area surrounding him. They were heading through the Mountains of Rain and Night. Where to was the question.

Erak eyed the young boy as he took in his surroundings. This boy was smart, smart enough to come up with the plan to burn the bridge and free the Celts. Also, the scars running down the boy's face meant that he had seen conflict before. His extremely good shooting also marked him a formidable opponent. However, the boy was injured in several other ways. Erak had seen a limp in the boy's step as he tried to flee. Curious, Erak had rolled up the boy's pant leg, revealing the massive injury to his leg. With that wound, the boy could not go far. It also explained why the boy's bow was so thick.

Erak reached over and grabbed the boy's collar, hauling him to his feet. "Get up, boy. We still have a long way to go before nightfall. Get moving."

Will stumbled away from his grasp as Erak sent him forward. Evanlyn was the one who saved him from falling flat. She glared hard at Erak. Then the group moved onward. Will kept his jaw tightly shut as they moved. It was the only way that he could fight off the pain from his leg. He noticed that Erak kept looking back at him. Obviously the skirl, as he knew Skandian ship captains were called, knew of his injured leg.

 _At least he has the decency to check on me,_ Will thought dryly.

That night the group camped in a clearing among some boulders. Will and Evanlyn were released from their bonds long enough to eat. Afterwards they were tied up again. Will constantly scanned the world, listening to the quiet conversations. He learned that they were returning to the main army. Erak, however, had no intention of turning Will and Evanlyn over to Morgarath. They were profit for the trip. Will snarled at this thought. The only way they would be profit is as slaves. Not a thought he liked to entertain.

Evanlyn pulled closer to him at one point and whispered, "Any ideas of what we're going to do?"

"Survive. That's all we can do at this moment," Will whispered back.

Evanlyn was silent for a while before she asked, "Do you think we can survive this?"

"I hope so," Will said with a sigh. "I don't want to be trapped like this all my life. Nor do I want to be handed over to Morgarath. He now has two reasons to torture me to death."

Evanlyn looked at him in confusion. Will saw it and smiled. His bound hands came up and touched the right side of his face. She nodded, showing her understanding. Horace had told her that Will had gained the injuries saving his mentor's life. That got her thinking. Slowly the idea expanded in her mind. Looking at Will once more, she decided it was worth a shot.

"What would you do?"

"That depends on the situation. What are the end results?" Will replied, understanding her meaning.

"Victory and pain or defeat and death," she responded.

Will's face screwed up as he thought about his answer, "I'm not sure. Everyone would make the choice differently. I couldn't say at this point."

Evanlyn looked away and shrugged, "Well, I guess it depends on what matters to you."

"I guess so," Will said with a small laugh. "What matters to me would decide the end decision."

"Could you make that decision when the time came?" Evanlyn asked after a pause.

"Of course! I'd have to. It all depends on the situation," Will replied, looking at her.

Evanlyn bit her lip. Now it was time for the real question behind this conversation. "How's this: would you want your friends to die or yourself?"

"Myself," Will replied instantly. "Nothing will ever hurt those I care about. I don't want anything to happen to them. I will guard them no matter what."

"Big words. I wonder if you could live up to that promise when the time comes," Evanlyn said with a sigh.

"I would live up to it," was the quiet but firm response.

"How do you know?" she asked cautiously.

Will remained silent. He was watching the Skandians as they laughed around the fire. So content, so happy. It seemed as if they forgot they had two prisoners that they planned to sell. Two people who had proven themselves brave and loyal. Evanlyn waited for a few minutes. Then she started to think that Will had forgotten her question.

"Well?" she prodded. "How do you know that you would live up to that promise?"

"Because," Will said, forcing her to meet his brown, "those I love would need me to."

And Evanlyn believed him. His eyes were filled with determination and love. Yes, she could see fear. However, his love and loyalty would drive him to end of the world if it protecting those he cared about. She looked away. She knew that she was not a part of that special group.

Then Will pressed his head against her's and whispered, "I will always protect those I care about. Don't fear, I will protect you…

Cassandra."

* * *

 **Surprise! The teaser was featuring Will and Evanlyn! Hoped you all liked this chapter. I plan to have the next one up either tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Hint: the next chapter features someone that we all hate in one form or another (at least, all the characters in the book)!**


	12. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Info on the next installment: It will be called** _ **A Shadow and A Warrior**_ **. I will post, as the last chapter of this installment, a detailed description of what is changed and what is staying the same. It will be skipping the third book and going directly to the fourth. Please tell me if you have any thoughts/questions in the comments. Since it is the last installment, I want to put in as much fan ideas into it as I can. Do note that I will be taking ideas even after I begin the next installment so you have plenty of time to give me your ideas.**

* * *

 **So here we go! Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 11

Erak's men pushed Will and Evanlyn onward. The Wargals grunted and growled as the Skandians forced their way through. Erak figured that Will had found out about the Thorntree ambush. Therefore, he figured that Morgarath was going to lose and he did not want to fight in a losing war. His men had wholeheartedly agreed with him. Thus, they were trying to get through the army before the traitor noticed them.

Just in case, Erak also had Will and Evanlyn change into new clothes. Now they looked like Celts instead of Araluens. Knowing that his scars would give him away, Will had rubbed a large amount of dirt on his face. The scars, however, could still be seen if one looked close enough. Hopefully he would not get that close to the knight. Evanlyn moved on his right side, trying to help him walk. Ever since she knew that Will had found her out, Evanlyn had remained extremely close to him. After all, Will was her only hope of making out of this alive.

They were doing well. So far Will had not been able to see the tall knight among the Wargals. After running into him a few nights ago had Will nervous. Morgarath had been angry that Erak had "killed the archer" instead of capturing him. The knight had wanted to punish the archer for what he had done. If he learned that Will was the archer then Will was in deep trouble. Once Morgarath went after him, it would not be long until Morgarath learned that Will was the apprentice who ruined his plans to kill Halt. Not seeing the knight was a good thing. They just had to hurry.

"Captain Erak!" came the screeching scream.

Will turned in the direction of the voice. Erak only moved faster. Over the heads of the Wargals, Will could see the knight coming towards them. His men were forced to move or they would be trampled by his pale horse, an animal that looked more dead than alive. The knight was dressed in shining black armor. Thus, his pale skin and white hair stood out boldly in comparison. All in all, the knight looked like a ghost in armor. At his side was his massive sword.

The Wargal ranks finally took the order from their leader and closed. Erak cursed as he was forced to stop. At once his men circled around Will and Evanlyn. They were the only source of profit from this trip. They could not risk Morgarath finding them. Erak pretended to be confused and looked around. Seeing Morgarath, he stepped forward and called out a friendly greeting. The knight snarled at him and ignored the greeting.

His voice dropping to a cold drone, Morgarath addressed Erak, "Where are you off to, Captain Erak."

"We are positioning ourselves on the right flank. My men and I are used to fighting on that side," Erak responded smoothly.

Morgarath's eyes become blades and he snapped angrily, "Really? You do realize that you will go where I put you, _Captain_?"

"Sorry. Where would you like us to fight?" Erak replied. His eyes showed the anger that was building up. Will knew that Erak was a Jarl, a very high member in Skandian society. To be called a captain was a large insult.

Morgarath also caught the anger in Erak's eyes. He sneered angrily, "Middle flank where I can keep my…"

Will's heart began to pound as Morgarath stopped. Slowly the knight turned to look at him. Morgarath dismounted and stepped forward. The Skandians started to tighten up but Erak shook his head. Meeting Will's eyes, he sent his message. Will felt his stomach twist. He was on his own. Morgarath shoved past the Skandians and reached for Will's neck.

Eyes blazing, he pulled out Will's bronze oakleaf, "What is this!? An oakleaf?" Then realization dawn in his eyes. His hand tightened around the oakleaf, starting to choke Will. "Arrows. You said that man who burned my bridge was shooting arrows. That's a _Ranger's_ weapon! He's a Ranger!" Morgarath was starting to shout angrily, his hand pulled the chain tight around Will's neck.

"He's just a boy," Erak growled.

Morgarath whirled on him, momentarily forgetting about Will and thus releasing him, "You knew! You knew he was a Ranger and yet you lied to me! You should have told me it was Ranger! That he is a Ranger!"

"I said he's just a boy," Erak snapped angrily, not liking Morgarath's tone.

Morgarath sneered crazily, "The oakleaf is the symbol of a Ranger. It doesn't matter to me whether he is an apprentice or full-fledge Ranger! I want them all dead!"

He then slapped Erak across his left cheek with the back of his hand. At once the Skandians advanced. The Wargals growled and ready their weapons. The Skandians were heavily outnumbered. Morgarath smiled savagely before turning back to Will. Before Will could react, Morgarath's fist slammed into his right cheek. With a gasp of pain, Will hit the ground. His left shoulder sent a shock of pain through his body.

He turned back to Morgarath. A jolt of fear went through his body. Morgarath was looking at the large amount of dirt of his hand. The look in his eyes told Will that he was figuring it out. Will rolled away from him and pulled himself into a crouch. He really wished that the Skandians had kept his bow. He needed it now to deal with his leg. Morgarath looked up at him and snarled with _pleasure_.

Morgarath advanced on him, "I know who you are, boy." He seized hold of Will's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Morgarath's face was only inches away from Will's. "You're the brat that killed the Kalkara, my only chance at killing Halt."

With that, he hurled Will to the ground. Will hissed as every wound was activated, including his face. A scream was torn from him as Morgarath kicked him in the left side. Will attempted to roll away but Morgarath was faster. His heel slammed down on Will's back, pressing hard against his spine. Will gasped, unable to scream anymore. Then Morgarath's other boot came down on his right hand. Several bones snapped under the pressure. Tears of pain rolled down Will's face.

Morgarath circled him, "So this is the boy who ruined everything! The brat that stopped me from getting my revenge on Halt, who burned my bridge to the ground!"

His right boot kicked Will in the left side. With a hiss, Will rolled away. He ended on his stomach. With massive effort, Will pushed himself into an awkward crouch. His left leg was under his body, his right leg stretched out. Both hands remained planted on the ground. Morgarath smiled at him. Will allowed all his hate and anger show in his eyes. The pain was nothing compared to what the Kalkara had put him through. Slowly he pushed himself to a standing position. Gingerly he placed his right foot, his back completely straight. Two fingers on his right hand were awkwardly sticking out, the bones broken.

"You won't win," Will hissed.

Morgarath approached, grabbed Will's throat, and hissed, "What was that, brat?"

"You...won't…win," Will repeated, emphasizing every word.

Morgarath's hand tightened around his throat, choking Will. "I think I will win. The bridge was only one part of my plan. Your precious army has another ambush coming from behind."

Will forced a look of shock and horror to come out. He needed Morgarath to believe that the army did not know about Thorntree. They could use it to their advantage. Morgarath could not know that the army knew. Well, if Horace made it back alive. Will had to trust his friend to survive and tell the army. Morgarath smiled evilly as he tightened his grip. Will gasped weakly as he could not get air. Out of the corner of his left eye, Will saw Evanlyn struggling against the Skandians. She wanted to help him.

 _Don't worry about me, Evanlyn. Worry about yourself,_ Will thought.

Then, using Morgarath's arm, Will lifted himself upward. Both feet slammed into the man's stomach. With a gasp, Morgarath dropped Will and backed away. Will landed on his back. Black spots danced across his vision. When they cleared, he saw Morgarath approaching him. Will rolled right, trying to escape. Pain shot through his body. Morgarath pressed his heel deeper into Will's right leg. Closing his eyes, Will fought the pain. He did not want to give Morgarath anymore satisfaction. The man picked up his foot then slammed it down again. Will clenched his jaw tightly as his whole body filled with agony. Then Will rolled and kicked Morgarath in the arch where the ankle and foot met. Unlike Alda, Morgarath had protection. However, the pain was still there. Morgarath hissed and backed up.

He glared at Will and came forward again, screaming, "You little worm!"

He picked Will up again. This time, however, Will was going on the attack. Both of his knees slammed into Morgarath's stomach. Morgarath snarled and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Will's forehead rammed his nose, breaking it flat. With a scream, Morgarath dropped Will and grabbed his nose. Will hit the ground, rolled, and leaped to his feet. As Morgarath turned to shout abuse at him, Will's left fist took him in the jaw. The knight stumbled back, tripped over Will's right leg, and fell flat against the ground.

"Yes, I'm the one who killed the Kalkara and burned your bridge," Will growled.

Morgarath picked himself up and glared at him. He was about to advance when a Wargal came riding up. Being one of the few Wargal's that could speak he growled, "My lord, the enemy is advancing."

Morgarath nodded and waved him away. He turned to his men and commanded sharply, "Guard this group. Make sure none of them goes anywhere." He pointed a bloody finger at Will and snarled vehemently, "Especially _that_ one!"

With that he stalked over to his horse. He mounted and rode off, casting one last, bloody glare at Will. When he was gone, Evanlyn wrapped her arms around Will. She was talking rapidly, confusing the boy. Finally she released him and grabbed his hand. Slowly and carefully she ran her hand over the broken fingers.

"Well done, boy," Erak whispered to Will.

Will nodded solemnly to the jarl. His eyes then went in the direction of the battle. Hopefully they would win…

* * *

Morgarath fumed angrily. His ambush through Thorntree had been discovered and defeated. Then the army had drawn him out with a fake ambush. When his forces were open and vulnerable, a group of cavalry led by Halt had come through the main army into his forces. Unable to fight against horses, the Wargals had been quickly overwhelmed. Then the new Supreme Commander, Sir David, had started his special tactics against Morgarath. Retreat was the only option.

Now, with most of his force gone, Morgarath waited on a hill. He could see the enemy on the other side, still ready to fight. He cursed angrily. How could they have figured it out? When did they figure it out? His eyes narrowed. Slowly he turned and looked towards the Skandians. Only one could have told them. Somehow that meddling brat had figured out his whole plan. Erak had said that one had escaped. He must have warned the Araluens.

"What are we going to do?" asked one his men.

Morgarath smiled broadly. That boy had saved Halt's life from the Kalkara. That meant that the boy was Halt's apprentice. Yes, he could have his revenge against Halt, one way or another.

"I have an idea," he growled to his men. "Bring me that Ranger boy."

* * *

 **I got lazy doing homework and wanted to finish this. The next chapter will be up tomorrow! (Yes, I know I'm evil!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Big cliffie at the end of the last one! Let's see what Morgarath has planned and how our lovely, injured hero gets out of it!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 12

Halt rode up to the small group on the hill. Duncan sat calmly on his battlehorse beside Sir David. Baron Arald and a few others were also there. Sir Rodney came riding up from his squadron. Gilan and Crowley came from among the archers. David and his son shared a pleased smiled.

"I wonder what he will do now," Arald murmured to himself.

Duncan heard him and looked his way, "Whatever it is, we must be prepared for trickery. He had been behind much this time."

At that moment, a messenger broke from the ranks. He rode quickly up to the group. Several exchanged glances. Now they were about to find out what Morgarath had planned.

"A white flag has been raised!" the page exclaimed, pointing towards Morgarath's forces.

Indeed a white flag was flying high overhead. With a shrug, Duncan ordered the forces to move closer. Crowley sent Rangers to either side in search of trouble. However, all came back with all clears. That caught everyone by surprise. Duncan bit his lip. Morgarath had something planned, he was sure of it. Well, it was time to find out.

Morgarath rode up onto a small mound. The white flag was in his left hand. Duncan and some others moved a little closer, but still out of range of Morgarath's archers. There they stopped and faced off with the rogue knight, traitor to the kingdom. The Araluen forces held still but ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Duncan lifted his voice to Morgarath, "What do you Morgarath? You are in no position to bargain!"

Morgarath smiled evilly, "I demand my rights, King Duncan!"

Duncan shook his head, "You gave up any rights when you betrayed your king and people."

Morgarath's smile only grew before he called out, "I demand only the right to single combat!"

"If he challenges you, I will take your place," David whispered at once to Duncan.

Duncan nodded to his Supreme Commander then turned back to Morgarath, "Alright. Who do you challenge?"

Morgarath tossed aside the white flag and shouted at the top of his voice, "I challenge, before God and all here, the only person I wish to see harm come to…The Ranger Halt!"

"I accept…" Halt began.

Duncan interrupted him, "And I forbid it! Challenge a knight, Morgarath!"

Morgarath now shook his head and smiled to himself (Gilan was starting to get nervous with how much he was smiling), "As a knight, I can challenge anyone I want. I challenge the Ranger Halt."

Duncan practically spat the words out, "And I forbid him to fight you."

Morgarath nodded slowly then responded with a smooth, easy note of sinister in his voice, "Still slinking around and away, are you Halt? Did I mention that I have your _apprentice_?"

At that moment he pulled out a bronze oakleaf, covered in blood. Halt's heart leapt into his chest. Will! He had Will! Halt looked over at Gilan. The young Ranger was pale with horror and fear. His hands trembled as they held Blaze's reins. Crowley sat on Cropper with his mouth wide open. To have Will meant that he had Evanlyn, but Morgarath obviously did not know who she was. Then with a burst of anger, Halt turned a glare on the rogue knight. Having an oakleaf meant nothing!

Morgarath could almost sense Halt's anger, for he continued, "Don't believe me? Well, I will show more proof!" He waved his hand.

The Wargals parted. Two men came forward, dragging a small form. They brought the person up to Morgarath where they stood him to his full height. The man's head drooped over, hiding the face. Even at the distance it was obvious that Morgarath had been torturing the person. It was a small person, just like Will. However, the clothes were completely different: Celtic instead of Ranger. One men knocked the person to his knees. Then the other seized ahold of the ruffled brown hair and pulled back his head.

"Will!" Gilan cried.

It was true. The three scars running down the boy's face proved it to be him. He was beaten and bloody. Fresh blood ran down his chin after a split lip. Hearing his name, the boy slowly opened his eyes. Morgarath snarled with cruel pleasure. Slowly he drew his sword and laid it against Will's exposed neck. The boy did not even flinch at the contact. His breathing was ragged and calm. Slowly his eyes closed again.

Morgarath called out calmly, smoothly, "Make a choice Halt. Either you fight me in single combat and defy your king OR your apprentice will _lose his_ _head_!"

Halt felt his heart shatter. He wanted nothing more than to leap forward and protect his apprentice. He frantically looked over at Duncan. His king met his gaze then shook his head. Duncan would not willingly let Halt risk his own life, not even for the boy. Crowley bit his lip. Morgarath put them in a tight spot. Crowley did not know what to do. Gilan was shaking angrily. However, he knew that this was between Morgarath and Halt. Halt looked at Will, kneeling calmly with a sword at his throat. What could be done?

Slowly Halt looked away. _I'm so sorry, Will._

Morgarath smile grew bigger as he read the turn of the head. Slowly his sword came up. Will made no move, even as the blade began its descent.


	14. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **The last chapter! I will post information on** _ **A Shadow and A Warrior**_ **after this. Keep your eyes open. Hope you all liked this installment. I'm still taking suggested scenes for the next installment!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A New Choice: Victory or Defeat Chapter 13

Morgarath's sword descended on his throat. His hands were bound tight behind his back. The gag in his mouth was rubbing his skin raw. The recent beating was still sending shocks of pain throughout his body. He knew that Halt was not going to disobey Duncan. Will never expected him to, never wanted him to. Will kept his eyes closed, counting in his head. He had to time it right. Too soon would not help him. Too late and he would be dead. Gilan's voice rang in his ears. Almost…almost…he had to be perfect here…no mistakes…

Will twisted forward, leaning away from the sword. The man holding him was pulled his feet. Morgarath's blade tore flesh, ending a life. However, it was wrong life.

"Will!" Gilan exclaimed with joy.

Continuing his roll, Will failed to hear him. However, the thundering roar from the army was hard to ignore. Ending up on his back, Will saw Morgarath shouting for his men to follow him. Time was running short. His back bent as he struggled. Then, with a loud _snap_ , Will was free of his bonds. At once he was on his feet, glaring at the Wargals charging him. This was not the best situation in the world. A memory of the Kalkara crossed his mind. His brown eyes. These Wargals were not the Kalkara…he could do this!

"Kill him!" screamed Morgarath.

The first Wargal swung its axe at him. Will ducked and rolled at another Wargal. Caught off guard, the Wargal tried to stab him with a sword. Will was faster, dodging the blow then seizing ahold of the arm. The Wargal squealed its anger. That squeal soon turned to one of pain as another Wargal cut off its arm trying to get Will. Dropping to the ground, Will grabbed the sword as it landed. Then, with all the might of his right arm and left leg, Will turned and swung the blade. A Wargal cried out before it dropped dead. Dropping the heavy weapon, Will darted through the hole. The Araluen army went into an uproar as Will appeared from among the Wargals.

"Will! Get out of there!" Halt bellowed impatiently at his apprentice.

Ignoring the command, Will continued onward towards the Fens. Two men stepped forward and blocked his path. Will growled in anger. There was no time for this. Stopping short, Will punched one in the jaw with his right fist. His left made a fake jab at the other's stomach. The second man leaped back, right into the path of his stumbling companion. Will darted past them in a second. _Too easy_ , he thought with a smirk.

He heard it before he saw it. Pounding hooves. Will just managed to leap out of the way of Morgarath's battlehorse. The pale stallion stopped and reared. Will rolled away from the sharp hooves. Morgarath sat in the saddle, his sword gleaming crimson. A snarl of absolute hatred covered his face. He was not going to let Will escape alive. His sword swung again but Will was out of reach. As quickly as possible, Will back-peddled away from the fuming knight. The horse followed, knowing that his master wanted a kill.

Then a root tripped Will…

He hit the ground…

Morgarath's blade came again…

Then another sword appeared, blocking it.

With a powerful heave, Horace pulled Morgarath's blade away from Will. Then he nudged Kicker in the ribs. Kicker reared at once, lashing his hooves at the other horse. The pale horse neighed loudly and reared as well. Their legs locked in a gruesome kicking war. Kicker, however, lived up to his name. His powerful blows forced the other horse to back off. Horace managed to block Morgarath's thundering blow with his shield. Then the riders disentangled from each other.

Horace turned to Will and growled, "Head for the army. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"Not yet," was the reply.

The last thing Horace saw was Will racing for the Fens. Then Morgarath came at him with all his fury. Even with all his skill, Horace knew that he was fighting a losing battle. This knight, however, had threatened his friend, almost killed him! Will would fight for him, Horace knew. It was time to return the favor. He just hoped that Will would be able finish his job…

Rescue Evanlyn, the princess of Araluen.

* * *

Will raced into the Fens. He knew that when Morgarath's men dragged him away, Erak and the others were planning an escape. Will had to stop them before they reached the boat. He had to save Evanlyn, he had to. It was his fault that she was captured, that all of this was happening to her. It was his duty.

Reaching the Fens, Will dove into the thick bush. It was not hard to find the Skandian trial. Knowing that the Fens was filled with sinkholes, Will followed the deep footprints of the enemy. Signs of a struggled appeared and past him as he ran. Evanlyn was fighting to break free. He was almost there…

Erak did not expect the sudden attack that fell his rear men. Turning at shouts of pain, he found a small figure leaping at one of the men who held Evanlyn. Weaponless he was but his fury and loyalty was true. His fist connected hard, sending the man stumbling. The other man faced the nails of the girl. At once Erak raced back to help them.

Erak stood before the boy and growled, "This is a fight you won't win, boy."

"You take her without a fight," Will responded with venom.

With that, he lashed out at Erak. The jarl batted aside the blows. However, Will's speed was Erak's thorn. He ducked under Erak's arm and punched him hard in the ribs. Erak snarled and turned on the boy. Will jumped away from the hammer-sized fist then leaped forward with his own. Again Erak batted him aside. Evanlyn cursed angrily as several men seized hold of her. Will tried to leap past but it was over…

His leg would take no more.

With a cry of pain, Will hit the ground. That only worsened his other injuries. Erak stood over the boy. He had done his best. Obviously the confusion among the Wargals had happened because of him, when he escaped Morgarath. With a shake of the head, Erak grabbed the boy's collar and hauled him up. Evanlyn continued to struggle and spit at her captors. However, her one chance of escape was now close to unconsciousness because of pain. Looking at him as Erak dumped him in the boat, she could see how much Morgarath had tortured him before he escaped.

* * *

Halt spurred Abelard down the path to the beach. His sturdy horse raced as quickly as the bushes would allow. Horace had defeated Morgarath, by a pure miracle. After both had been unsaddled by the other, Morgarath had charged Horace with all his strength. Horace fought bravely, holding his own. However, he was soon brought to his knees. Then Gilan's training with the double knife defense had paid off. Using what was left of his sword and a knife in his boot, Horace blocked the overhead blow. The smaller knife stabbed into his chest and Morgarath fell.

Now Halt was racing after Will. He had an idea of why Will ran for the Fens instead of the army. Knowing Will, his apprentice probably felt responsible for Evanlyn's capture. Now he was racing into a battle he could not win just to rescue her. Halt just wished he could get there in time.

Shouting soon came to his ears over the sound of the crashing waves. Exiting the Fens, Halt felt his heart leap into his throat. A small boat was making its way over to the larger one. However, the ship was careening wildly. Then a form dropped overboard, causing more shouts. A blond head soon resurfaced. Several Skandians reached for her. Before they could grab her, however, another figure leaped on them.

"Swim, Evanlyn!" shouted Will's voice.

At once the girl began doing just that. _Leap over Will!_ Halt shouted mentally. An arrow was knocked, aimed, and fired in seconds. A cry went up as it almost took a rower. Then a big man rose to his full height and tossed a rope. It landed squarely around Evanlyn. The girl tried to dive but the man pulled it tight before she could. Halt aimed and fired again. The arrow just missed the rope. Water then blocked his eyes as Abelard plunged into the ocean.

"Halt!" Will shouted before a Skandian forced him down.

Halt snarled and fired his third at the man holding Will. The man flinched as the arrow imbedded itself in the ship but did not relinquish his hold on Will. Evanlyn, kicking and screaming, was pulled back into the boat. Now the boat was being pulled out of range by the current. Will and Evanlyn, Halt could see, continued their constant fight. However, both were exhausted and weak compared to the fit and healthy Skandians.

Watching with his heart in his stomach, Halt remained in the waves. Will had finally given up the fight, limply being hauled onto the Skandian ship. Evanlyn was hauled up after him. Then Will appeared at the back of the ship.

"Halt!" he screamed, his voice filled with agony and sorrow.

That broke Halt's heart, "Will! Stay alive, Will! I'll find you, no matter how long it takes! I'll find you!

I promise!"

Gilan and Crowley found standing on the shore with Abelard. He was still watching the fading form of the wolfship. Inwardly he was still promising to find Will. His apprentice had done so much for his country, for his friends, for Halt. He would not forget about him…

And he would find him, no matter what.


	15. ASAW details

**Details on the fourth installment:**

Name: _A Shadow and a Warrior_

When: Skips the third book, goes into the fourth

The **last** installment. I mean this. I can't think of any way to change the books after it.

Will be my longest fanfiction. Fans of my series are free to write possible scenes for me to use. I don't use private messaging so you must post it in the comments (Sorry!).

 **Staying the same:**

The complete trip to Skandian and being sold into slavery.

Will's warmweed addiction.

Evanlyn and Erak's plan to rescue Will and the escape.

Sorry AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon, Will wakes up before my story takes place

Evanlyn stills keeps her sling.

 **Things that change:**

Everything that happens to Halt and Horace (will find out in the first chapter of story).

Meeting/fight with the Temujai (did I spell that right?).

The battle for Skandian changes.

I will be introducing **two new characters** for this story. They are pretty easy to spot.

Anything you fans change.

Lastly, the final reunion with Duncan/the banquet. The banquet only has a few minor changes though.

 **I really hope you enjoy this upcoming installment. Please keep posting scene suggestions in the comments of** _ **A New Choice: Victory or Defeat**_ **until I get the first chapter up for this installment. See you all in** _ **A Shadow and A Warrior**_ **! Anyone curious about why I chose that name?**


End file.
